busy_busesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sammy the Stunt Bus
Sammy the Stunt Bus is the fourth episode of the second season. Plot Sammy goes to the airport with Roger, but he gets stuck in a multi-story car park when he sneaks off to watch the planes. Characters *Sammy *Roger *Arnold *Stephanie *Susan (cameo) *Colin'' (cameo)'' *Harry (does not speak) *Penny (does not speak) Trivia *Sammy gets stuck for the first time. Quotes *(It's late afternoon and Sammy is about to finish his school route by dropping off his last passengers) *'Kids: '''Bye, Sammy! *'Girl:' Bye! *'Boy:' Thank you! *(With nothing else to do for the rest of the afternoon, Sammy is very bored) *'Sammy: Ohhh! I'm ever so bored! *(Sammy soon passes Roger) *'Roger: '''Hello, Sammy! *'Sammy: 'Hello, Roger! *'Roger: I'm just doing my last trip to the airport. Want to join me? *'Sammy: '''Oh, yes please! Wha, hee! *(A plane at flight level is in Sammy's mind and he agrees to go with Roger) *'Roger:' We'd better hurry before they close down for the night. Tally ho! *'Sammy: Tally ho! *(Sammy and Roger arrive at the airport, and Roger asks Sammy to wait for him by the fence) *'''Roger: I'll just collect my last passengers and see you back here. Toodle-oh! *(Roger goes off to the terminal to collect his remaining passengers, and Sammy cannot see that much from above the barrier) *'Sammy:' I can't see much. *(Sammy spots a multi-story car park nearby and decides to get a much better view from up the top) *'Sammy: '''Yeah! *(Sammy climbs up to the top floor) *'Sammy:' Wha-he-he! Wha, hey! This is great! *(Sammy arrives on the top floor) *'Sammy:' Wow! Is this high up or what?! *(Sammy looks around to see if any flights are about to take off, but they all remain parked due to the airport's closure for the night) *'Terminal Announcer:' There are no more flights today. Please leave the airport immediately. *'Sammy:' Ohhh, no! *(Roger comes back from the terminal and wonders where Sammy is) *'Roger:' Where can he have got to? I told him to stay right here. *'Sammy: Hey, Roger! I'm up here! *(Roger soon notices Sammy on the top floor of the car park) *'''Roger: Oh. Come down, Sammy! The airport's closing! *'Sammy:' Oh, right-o! *(Sammy speeds back down to the lower floor) *'Sammy:' Wha, hey! Here I come! Wha-ho-ho! *(Suddenly the barriers come down, locking Sammy inside) *'Sammy:' Oh, no! Now what am I going to do?! Roger, I'm sorry - but I think I'm stuck. *'Roger: '''Oh, no! Don't worry, I'll get you out somehow. And stay there until I get back. *(Roger leaves with his passengers and goes to get help) *(Sammy continues to wait as it's getting darker) *'Sammy: Oh, I wish Roger would hurry up! *(Night came, and Roger comes back with the other buses to help free Sammy) *'Roger: '''Tally ho! We're coming, Sammy! *'Sammy: Wha? Oh! Oh, at last! *'Roger:' We're all here. Sammy, and we've got a plan. (The other buses line up as Roger plans a special move for him to get down) Ha-ha-ha! Line up, everybody! Come on, look sharp! Now all you have to do, is drive down! *(Roger doesn't know about the high wall in the car park and how Sammy could get across it) *'Sammy: '''I've got a plan, too, stay there, everyone! (Reverses to the ramp) Ohhh! Ready, steady! (Starts to rev up) HERE I COOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!!!!! (Sammy drives over the other buses roofs and he safely gets down) *'Sammy: Oh, that was great! Thanks, everyone! (The other buses give Sammy a very angry look due to the trouble he's caused) Uh-oh! *'''Stephanie: The next time someone tells you to stay in one place, Sammy, stay there! *'Sammy: '''Yes, Stephanie. *'Arnold:' And don't move! *'Sammy: No, Arnold! *'''Roger: And the next time you're bored, you know what you should do, don't you, Sammy? *'Sammy:' No, Roger, what? *'Roger:' Join a circus! *(The other buses laugh about Sammy's stunt act) *Sammy: Oh, yeah! I like it! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sammy Category:Episodes focusing on Roger